A Blasting Death
by ayu seruni
Summary: Jika mati itu mudah, maka membunuh itu lebih mudah lagi. Yang sulit adalah menemukan seorang pelaku di antara delapan korban yang salah satunya tak lagi bernyawa. AU, chara death, full warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

'PRAAANG!'

"Hideki!" seorang perempuan molek berambut pirang sontak berteriak begitu didengarnya suara barang pecah dari arah lantai dua. "Kalau kau tidak berhenti memecahkan barang, Bibi tidak mau lagi mengijinkanmu main kemari!" ancamnya keras. Si nyonya rumah yang berprofesi sebagai jurnalis itu kemudian beralih menghardik ibu muda yang tengah menemaninya minum teh di teras depan, "Aku heran, Hinata. Kenapa tidak kau rantai saja kaki anakmu itu? Tiap minggu kalian datang kemari dan tiap minggu juga perabotanku berkurang satu!"

Hinata Hyuga hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Sambil mengulurkan secangkir teh dengan dua balok gula perempuan berperangai kapas itu menuturkan, "Aku minta maaf, Temari. Biar nanti barang yang pecah aku ganti."

Temari mendengus. Makin lama ia makin penasaran, sebenarnya dosa macam apa yang pernah Hinata perbuat hingga si guru TK yang terkenal serba kalem itu bisa melahirkan kutu loncat seperti Hideki? "Terserah padamu saja," katanya sembari menerima uluran secangkir teh dari sulung Hyuga yang sudah dikenalnya sejak tujuh tahun lalu itu. Tepatnya sejak kedua perempuan tersebut sama-sama berniat menjalani inseminasi buatan di Rumah Sakit Konoha, meski dengan alasan yang berbeda. Temari memilih untuk mendapatkan keturunan dengan cara tak alami karena putri keluarga Sabaku itu tak pernah percaya pada institusi sakral bernama pernikahan, sesuatu yang wajar adanya mengingat sudah sejak masih belia ia sibuk memperjuangkan nasib kaum hawa yang menjadi korban kekerasan rumah tangga. Sedangkan Hinata nekat memilih jalan inseminasi buatan karena tak lagi percaya pada kaum pria yang selama ini hanya menganggapnya sebagai pewaris keluarga Hyuga yang kaya raya. Benar saja, begitu Hinata memutuskan untuk melepas statusnya sebagai pewaris, para lelaki yang tadinya mati-matian mengejar hati perempuan itu mendadak tak pernah terdengar kabarnya lagi.

"Hai, Temari! Hai, Hinata!" sapa manis terdengar melantun dari arah gerbang. Disusul suara klakson dan bunyi mesin mobil yang berbelok mendekat. Temari dan Hinata sama-sama menoleh, kemudian melihat sebuah mobil berwarna beige berpenumpang dua orang yang salah satunya tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya ke arah teras tempat kedua orang tua tunggal itu berada.

"Sakura?" Temari meletakkan tehnya lalu berdiri. "Ino? Tumben sekali kalian datang kemari," tuturnya begitu sepasang penumpang mobil itu turun menghampiri.

Sakura Haruno, si dokter berambut merah jambu dengan sepasang mata hijaunya yang berkilat riang lantas berjalan setengah melompat ke arah Temari. Senyumnya terkembang lebar sewaktu berkata, "Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin memberi tahu kalian!" Raut wajahnya begitu sumringah. Berbanding terbalik dengan rona cemberut yang ditampilkan rekan semobilnya, Ino Yamanaka.

Aneh, pikir Temari. Biasanya kedua sahabat karib itu selalu berbagi rasa. Jika salah satu tengah bergembira, yang satu lagi pasti ikut tersenyum. Jika salah satu bermuram durja, yang satupun akan ikut menekuk muka. "Memberi tahu apa?"

Dengan tinggi nada ekstra Sakura mengumumkan, "Sasuke melamarku!" Tak lupa gadis itu mengangkat tangan kiri yang jari manisnya dilingkari sebuah cincin bermata zamrud.

"Wah, benarkah?" Hinata ikut sumringah. Diraihnya jemari Sakura sambil memuji, "Cincinnya cantik sekali. Kau sungguh beruntung, Sakura."

"Tentu saja, Hinata!" Sakura memeluk teman sekolahnya itu seraya berjingkrakan. Kemudian diciuminya kedua pipi Hinata yang semulus marmer. "Aku bahagia sekali!"

"Selamat, ya," tutur Temari sebelum beralih pada Ino. "Tapi kenapa kau cemberut begitu? Masa temanmu bertunangan kau tidak ikut senang?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura dan Sasuke," elak Ino. Gadis rupawan berambut pirang panjang yang dikenal selalu bisa menarik perhatian pria itu melempar kunci mobil Sakura ke atas meja dan menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kursi yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Temari. "Aku sudah tahu kalau mereka akan bertunangan sejak jaman anjing masih berkaki tiga," lanjutnya ketus.

"Lalu kau kenapa?" tanya Temari.

Ino tak menjawab. Membuat si penanya ganti melempar pandang ke arah Sakura. Kemudian tanpa suara dokter muda itu menggunakan jemari kanannya untuk menunjukkan angka lima, empat dan satu.

541. Sai. Nama pemilik perusahaan cat Raven Paints yang kini tengah tersangkut kasus perusakan lingkungan hidup dengan Ino sebagai saksinya.

"Persidangan kemarin tidak berjalan mulus?" tebak Temari.

Ino malah meledak. "Si Mayat Hidup itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Tersenyum seperti manusia tanpa dosa tapi menyerangku seperti singa!" Tambahnya seraya bersungut-sungut, "Pengacaranya juga memuakkan! Semua perkataanku diputarbalikkan semaunya! Aku benci! Benci! Benci!" Aktivis lingkungan hidup bermata biru itu sampai memukul-mukul pahanya sendiri karena kesal.

"Jangan begitu, Ino," tegur Hinata halus. "Kalau kau sampai kelepasan di depan juri, bisa buruk akibatnya."

Temari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Sekarang ia malah khawatir Sai akan membungkam Ino dengan segala cara. "Apa perlu kuminta adik-adikku menjaga rumahmu?"

Sosok cantik putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkan Kankuro dan Gaara."

"Sabarlah dulu," Hinata menyarankan. "Mau kubuatkan teh?" Kali ini Ino mengangguk. "Kau juga mau teh, Sakura?"

"Nanti saja, Hinata," tolak Sakura. "Lagipula ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan kalian berdua."

"Soal apa?"

"Soal Hideki dan Shouhei."

Hinata dan Temari sama-sama terkesiap mendengar nama buah hati mereka disebut. "Hideki dan Shouhei kenapa?" tanya Temari.

Sakura tak segera menjawab. Ditolehnya ke kanan-kiri, mencari kursi untuk diduduki. Ketika dilihatnya satu di sudut teras, gadis itupun menariknya sebelum menerangkan, "Dua orang pendonor sperma menghubungi rumah sakit tiga hari lalu. Mereka adalah pendonor yang masing-masing menyumbang untuk inseminasi Hideki dan Shouhei."

Raut wajah Hinata berubah cemas. Seperti termakan paranoia dibayangkannya kalau ayah biologis Hideki berniat meminta hak asuh, kompensasi material atau semacamnya.

"Jangan buru-buru pucat begitu, Hinata," tukas Sakura. "Sesuai regulasi yang berlaku, para pendonor sperma tidak memiliki hak apapun di hadapan hukum atas anak biologis mereka." Sesuai regulasi yang berlaku pula Temari dan Hinata tak pernah diberitahu siapa ayah biologis Shouhei dan Hideki. "Mereka bahkan tidak boleh menemui kedua anak itu kalau kalian tidak mengijinkan."

"Kalau begitu mereka menelepon untuk apa?" Hinata bertanya.

"Mereka hanya ingin bertemu Shouhei dan Hideki. Itu saja." Tambah Sakura seperti berusaha meyakinkan, "Dua orang ini bukan pendonor biasa, Temari. Mereka hanya mendonorkan sekali. Penerima donornya juga cuma kalian saja. Wajar kalau mereka ingin tahu rupa anak biologis mereka seperti apa."

Temari dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Bingung harus bagaimana. Karenanya Ino ikut bersuara, "Kebetulan saja Sasuke kenal dengan dua orang itu. Kalau kalian setuju, ikutlah berakhir pekan di Kumo minggu depan. Biar Shouhei dan Hideki bisa bertemu mereka di sana."

Seorang Sabaku dan seorang Hyuga masih bungkam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura. "Kalian setuju tidak?"

Hinata tak berani memutuskan. "Terserah Temari saja. Kalau dia pergi, aku ikut pergi juga."

Maka kompaklah tiga pasang mata menatap ke arah Temari penuh pinta. Desahan ringan meluncur dari sela bibir perempuan pirang tersebut sebelum ia berujar, "Tanyakanlah sendiri pada anak-anak. Mumpung kau di sini, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian berdiri disusul Hinata, Ino dan Temari. Berempat mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk ujung jari Temari menuju ruang bermain yang maha berantakan tiada dua.

Tidak, ruangan itu tidak mirip kapal pecah. Ruangan itu lebih mirip kapal pecah yang diinjak-injak massa sebelum dilempar dan tenggelam di dasar samudera. Piring-piring kue yang isinya sudah amblas tampak terbelah berkeping-keping, sementara kepingan-kepingannya berserakan di sekujur meja. Karpet yang tadinya sewarna jerami kini berubah berbelang-belang hijau ditumpahi minuman yang gelasnya menggelinding hingga ke bawah jendela. Kertas-kertas dan pensil crayon tercecer di sana-sini, bergumul ria dengan noda coklat yang entah berasal dari mana. Sebuah televisi terlihat menyala meski tak ketahuan yang ditampilkan itu acara apa, mengingat layarnya penuh coretan spidol aneka warna.

Dua orang anak berumur enam tahun menghuni ruangan itu. Salah satunya sibuk berlarian dengan taplak meja terikat di leher menyerupai jubah terbang tokoh pahlawan super paling popular di dunia, sementara seorang anak lagi sibuk menirukan kegiatan beruang kutub di masa hibernasinya.

"Halo, Bibi Sakura! Bibi Ino!" sapa ceria si anak bertaplak meja terdengar memekakkan telinga. Bocah berambut pirang jabrik itu memamerkan cengiran lebar yang sekaligus memperlihatkan barisan gigi bernoda sisa gula.

"Hideki, kau ini bandel sekali," Ino menegur. Dengan kedua tangan diangkatnya tubuh Hideki dan didudukkannya di pangkuan sambil melihat kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. "Apa ini?" tanya Ino sembari menunjuk selembar kertas gambar yang tak lagi kosong.

"Itu gambarku!" seru Hideki bangga.

"Iya, tapi kenapa kau menggambar setan begini?"

Hideki mengkerut. Setengah tak terima karena hasil gambarnya dibilang setan, setengah lagi merinding karena mendengar kata bernada seram. "Itu bukan setan, Bibi Ino. Itu Mama Hinata!"

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sementara Sakura yang pada dasarnya memang malas berurusan dengan anak kelebihan tenaga memilih untuk menghampiri Shouhei. Anak laki-laki Temari itu harus ia goyang-goyangkan beberapa kali sebelum menggeliat malas, menguap dan akhirnya membuka mata. "Ayo bangun, Shouhei," rayunya. "Hideki saja sudah menggambar Mama Hinata. Apa kau tidak mau menggambar Bunda Temari juga?" Lalu Sakura menoleh ke arah rak buku yang dipenuhi barisan buku dongeng di sebelah kiri. "Atau kau mau Bibi bacakan cerita?" Sang dokter meraih salah satu buku berjudul Cinderella sambil meneruskan, "Nah, yang ini cerita kesukaan Bibi waktu masih seumuranmu dulu."

Si kecil berambut gelap melirik sebentar. "Tidak mau, Bibi." Tambahnya seraya menguap lagi, "Buku itu berbau penipuan."

Sakura heran. Sejak kapan anak usia enam tahun bisa menggunakan kata 'penipuan' dengan begitu luwesnya? "Maksudmu bagaimana, Shouhei?"

Shouhei menarik buku cerita tadi dari tangan Sakura. Dengan malas dan setengah hati dibukanya beberapa halaman sampai ke sebuah bagian yang kemudian ditunjuknya dengan jari. "Disini diceritakan kalau Cinderella memakai sepasang sepatu kaca yang melekat sempurna di kedua kakinya—" si anak membuka lagi beberapa halaman, "—lalu di sini tertulis bahwa sang pangeran menemukan Cinderella bukan cuma karena sepatu yang dibawanya pas, tapi juga karena Cinderella memiliki sepatu yang sebelah lagi di kantung bajunya." Sampai di sini Shouhei berhenti sebentar, memberi efek hening selayaknya pengacara handal yang tengah membangun argumen di persidangan. "Kalau memang sepatu itu sedemikian pasnya, bagaimana bisa jatuh dan tertinggal sewaktu Cinderella berlari keluar dari istana? Kenapa pula Cinderella dengan sengaja mengantongi sepatu yang tinggal sebelah kemana-mana?" Tanpa menunggu sampai Sakura berhasil mencerna maksud perkataannya, Shouhei melanjutkan, "Bukankah dengan begini jelas terlihat bahwa Cinderella secara sengaja meninggalkan sepatunya untuk menjebak sang pangeran agar menikahinya sebagai istri? Menurut hukum yang berlaku di negara kita, Cinderella bisa dituntut atas tuduhan penipuan dengan ancaman hukuman antara lima hingga tiga puluh tahun penjara."

Sakura melongo. Seakan berusaha menutupi kedutan di dahinya gadis itu asal saja menebak sambil tersenyum kaku, "Wah, Shouhei pasti bercita-cita jadi pengacara. Iya, kan?"

"Siapa bilang, Bibi?" Shouhei lagi-lagi menguap sebelum menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas permukaan meja. "Aku mau jadi petani."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Disclaimer:**

**That I need one is a dead giveaway. **

**Warning:**

**AU, chara death(s), possibly OOC. No chara bashing purpose. Don't like don't read. **

**Summary:**

**Jika mati itu mudah, maka membunuh itu lebih mudah lagi. Yang sulit adalah menemukan seorang pelaku di antara delapan korban yang salah satunya tak lagi bernyawa. **

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**A Blasting Death**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Sebelah alis Temari terangkat naik ketika melihat pegawai baru di bengkel mobil langganan yang ia datangi siang itu bersama Ino dan Hinata. Bukan main betapa miripnya pegawai bernama Deidara itu dengan Ino, mulai dari panjang rambut pirang hingga warna kulitnya. "Kalian ini saudara kembar atau apa?"

Ino membalas dengan tawa sarkastis, "Ha. Ha. Lucu sekali." Kemudian ditanyakannya pada Deidara, "Mobilku sudah jadi, 'kan?"

Deidara mengangguk. "Sudah." Sebuah kunci lalu diulurkannya pada Ino sambil berkata, "Ada di sana," seraya menuding arah timur dengan ujung dagu. "Ambillah sendiri."

"Oke," Ino menerima uluran kunci mobilnya tadi dan bergegas menuju sisi timur bengkel.

Temari mengeluh tidak senang, "Kami ini pelanggan, Deidara. Harusnya kau bawakan mobil itu sampai sini."

Deidara terkekeh saja. "Ah, sudahlah," kilahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau kemana?"

"Ke Kumo," jawab Temari. "Seorang teman mengundang kami berakhir pekan di rumah danau tunangannya."

"Oh."

"Apa kau tahu kira-kira butuh berapa jam untuk sampai ke sana?"

"Dua atau tiga jam, mungkin." Deidara menambah, "Tenang saja, kalian pasti sampai sebelum senja."

Temari mengangguk paham. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata yang tengah menelepon Hideki dengan ponselnya. Kedua anak mereka memang sudah sampai di Kumo lebih dulu karena dijemput langsung dari sekolah oleh Sakura.

"Hideki sudah makan?" tanya Hinata.

"Belum, Mama," jawab si anak setengah mengadu dari seberang sana. "Bibi Sakura memasaknya lama sekali."

"Yang sabar, Sayang. Hideki makan saja dulu bekal yang Mama siapkan tadi pagi. Masih ada, 'kan?"

"Hu-um." Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang Hinata bisa menebak kalau putranya itu pasti menjawab pertanyaan tadi sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Meskipun ia tahu si ibu tidak bisa melihatnya. "Mama, bagaimana kalau masakan Bibi Sakura tidak enak?"

"Hideki jangan pilih-pilih makanan," Hinata menasehati. "Bibi Sakura 'kan sudah berusaha keras. Nanti malam biar Mama yang masak."

"Mama kapan sampai sini?"

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Hinata. Setengah berbohong, memang. Mengingat paling cepat mereka baru bisa sampai jam tiga nanti. "Hideki tunggu saja. Jangan nakal, ya. Kalau barang-barang Bibi Sakura sampai ada yang pecah, Hideki tidak akan Mama beri es krim sampai minggu depan."

"Iya, ya."

Hinata lantas menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya untuk sesaat. Menempelkan benda berwarna putih itu di pundaknya sewaktu bertanya pada Temari, "Kau mau bicara pada Shouhei tidak?"

Temari menggeleng. "Anak itu paling-paling sedang tidur."

Hinata mengangguk paham. Sekali lagi diangkatnya ponsel tadi ke telinga. "Hideki, Mama tutup dulu teleponnya, ya. Jangan lupa ajak Shouhei makan siang kalau sudah siap nanti."

"Bagaimana caranya, Mama?" Yakin benar Hinata kalau anaknya tengah merengut sekarang. "Shouhei sama sekali belum bangun sejak pulang sekolah tadi."

Suara mobil Ino yang berjalan mendekat mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Segera setelah itu Temari terlihat sibuk memasukkan barang-barang bawaan mereka ke dalam bagasi. "Hideki, Mama pergi dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa, Sayang."

"Hinata, ayo naik!" panggil Ino.

'Klik.' Ponsel ditutup. "Iya, sebentar!" Hinata menyahut sambil bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil seraya menenteng tas tangan yang berisi baju ganti Hideki. Begitu ia menutup pintu, Ino membunyikan klakson satu kali sambil melambai singkat ke arah Deidara yang balas melambai sebelum berbalik.

Kemudian Chevrolet biru yang dikemudikan Ino itupun meluncur keluar dari halaman bengkel, melaju di jalan raya yang menghubungkan Konoha dan Kumo.

Selama hampir dua jam ketiganya berkendara, melewati tiga jalur lingkar berbeda dan hamparan ladang tebu yang menghampar di sepanjang jalan lintas kota. Ketika posisi matahari mulai menjauh dari ubun-ubun, mereka sudah tiba di hadapan gerbang tinggi bermotif awan yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah meninggalkan wilayah Konoha.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kugantikan menyetir?" tanya Temari.

"Supaya mobilku bisa masuk bengkel lagi? Tidak usah," tolak Ino.

Sementara itu Hinata yang memang tidak bisa menyetir jadi tersenyum lemah karena merasa bersalah. Andai saja dia berhasil lulus ujian mengemudi, Ino pasti tidak perlu jadi supir kemanapun mereka pergi.

"Bisa tidak jangan mengungkit-ungkit urusan bengkel lagi?" Temari gerah juga. "Yang penting 'kan aku sudah membayar biaya perbaikannya."

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian Temari mulai melihat samar hijau warna air danau dari kejauhan. Dilihatnya juga julangan pinus yang aroma manisnya terbawa angin hingga beradu dengan aroma daun jati di perkebunan milik negara. Ino membelokkan kemudi, menyusur masuk ke sebuah rumah yang berdiri persis di tepi Danau Raikage. Niatnya, gadis itu ingin memberhentikan mobil di samping sebuah Porsche putih yang ia kenali sebagai mobil Sasuke. Tapi sayang gerakan tangannya kurang cepat jika dibandingkan dengan laju Ferrari kuning yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerobot slot parkir tersebut. Segera dibantingnya setir ke arah lain, namun kali inipun Ino didahului oleh sebuah mobil berplat nomor S 41 yang menyalip dari arah samping.

"Ah, sudahlah!" Putusnya sebal, "Kita turun di sini saja."

Temari dan Hinata manut. Sewaktu keduanya turun dari mobil, Sakura dan Sasuke terlihat berjalan menghampiri dari arah teras tempat mereka sebelumnya menunggu bersama Hideki dan Shouhei. Temari lantas tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya ia berhutang tepukan tangan pada Sakura yang sukses menemukan cara jitu untuk membuat Hideki duduk diam, yaitu dengan memberinya bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen. Sakura juga terbukti berhasil menemukan metode untuk membuat Shouhei terjaga tanpa menguap malas. Metode itu bernama kubus rubiks, papan puzzle dan balok lego.

"Hey, Ino." Tanya Sakura, "Apa jalanan macet? Kalian lama sekali."

"Macet apanya?" Temari yang menjawab, "Ini karena Ino menyetir seperti siput."

"Eh, yang penting itu berkendara aman, bukan berkendara cepat," Ino membela diri. "Cara menyetirmu itu ugal-ugalan sekali." Kemudian ia melempar kunci mobilnya pada si tuan rumah. "Sasuke, tolong pindahkan mobilku, ya."

"Hn?" Si bungsu Uchiha berparas dewa menangkap lemparan kunci tadi dengan sebelah alis terangkat naik. "Kau pikir aku tukang parkir?"

"Sekali ini saja." Kilah Ino, "Lagipula ini salah tamu-tamumu yang suka menyalip orang."

Sasuke menarik napas sebentar. "Sebagai gantinya kau dapat giliran mencuci piring nanti malam."

"Iya, iya," ujar Ino setuju.

Sasukepun berjalan menuju mobil Ino. Sambil lalu disapanya dua penumpang Ferrari kuning yang tadi menyerobot gadis itu. Salah satu dari dua penumpang tersebut dikenali Temari sebagai Naruto Uzumaki, pemain sepak bola profesional yang sudah tiga tahun ini menyandang ban kapten Konoha Templars. Namun bukan pria berambut pirang itu yang menarik perhatian Temari, melainkan sesosok adam lain yang muncul setelahnya. Sesosok adam berambut gelap yang menguap lebar dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi dalam saku celana.

Namanya Shikamaru Nara. Temari mengenali lelaki bertampang malas tersebut karena Shikamaru sempat menjadi perhatian publik beberapa waktu lalu. Persisnya setelah ia mengundurkan diri dari posisinya sebagai ahli strategi Biro Intelijen Konoha menyusul penolakannya terhadap salah satu misi besar yang berpotensi mengundang skandal. Misi itu sendiri berakhir gagal total dan memakan ratusan korban jiwa. Media makin gencar mengekspos berita tersebut sebab Shikamaru adalah putra semata wayang Shikaku Nara, pejabat Departemen Pertahanan yang saat ini menduduki kursi Under Secretary of Defense for Intelligence.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Temari menoleh mendengar pertanyaan bernada menyalak yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Ino. Tanpa sempat bertanya, Temari mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pelototan sepasang mata biru si pirang Yamanaka. Disanalah Temari melihat Sai, tersenyum penuh makna dilatari pucat kulitnya yang tanpa rona.

"Selamat sore, Nona Cantik," sapa Sai tak peka situasi. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

Ino menautkan alisnya dan mencecar tanpa jeda, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Mayat? Tidak puas mencemari Sungai Senju kau mau mengotori danau ini juga? Atau kau cuma kemari untuk berusaha menyuapku se—"

'BLAAAM…DUAAARR!'

Suara ledakan yang begitu keras memaksa tujuh kepala untuk menoleh dengan kecepatan yang tak biasa. Empat belas bola mata melebar seketika menyaksikan sebuah mobil Chevrolet biru terlahap api bersama raga Sasuke Uchiha yang terpanggang di dalamnya. Temari tak sempat mendengar jerit panik Sakura, tak sempat mendengar pekik ketakutan Hinata, tak sempat pula ia mendengar teriakan Shouhei dari arah teras sana, sebab—

'DUUAARR…DUUUAAARR…DUUAAARRR!"

—satu ledakan tadi segera memicu ledakan tiga mobil lainnya yang memang terparkir berdekatan. Temari hanya sempat melihat bulatan besar si jago merah yang membumbung ke udara sebelum sepasang lengan menerjangnya ke atas tanah, menghindarkan jurnalis berambut pirang itu dari panas jilatan api dan pecahan material yang melesat ke segala arah.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: Salam kenal, semuanya. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya ini. Kalau berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review di bawah sana. **

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. **


	2. Chapter 2

Entah sudah berapa lama Hinata menangis. Rasanya tak sedetikpun kedua mata wanita itu sempat kering semenjak ia melihat tubuh Naruto yang dilarikan oleh petugas medis dalam keadaan berlumur darah akibat belasan material logam dan pecahan kaca yang menancap di punggungnya. Belasan material logam dan pecahan kaca yang semestinya akan bersarang di dada Hinata, jika saja pesepakbola berambut pirang itu tidak dengan sigap menyambar sosok si ibu muda. Bisa dipastikan rasa bersalah yang mendera putri sulung Hiashi Hyuga saat ini bakal memburuk ribuan kali begitu nanti ia mengetahui bahwa harusnya Naruto dijadwalkan untuk bertanding membela kesebelasan Konoha Templars pada laga final liga setempat hari Minggu pagi.

"M-maafkan saya, T-tuan Uzumaki…" isaknya entah untuk yang keberapa kali. "S-saya sungguh m-menyesal…"

Naruto hanya bisa meringis. Tersenyum kecut sambil menahan sakit ketika melihat Hideki yang mengkerut takut di pangkuan ibunya. Bocah enam tahun itu dengan segala keberuntungannya tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun luka karena tengah berkutat di teras bersama Shouhei ketika ledakan terjadi. Dalam sekejap saja Naruto yakin benar bahwa Hideki adalah anak biologisnya, mengingat raut wajah yang kini ditampilkan anak laki-laki itu sama persis dengan raut wajah yang Naruto tampilkan ketika mendengar kabar kematian ibunya dua puluh tahun silam.

"S-saya mohon m-maafkan s-saya…" ulang Hinata lagi. Wajah cantiknya yang mulus bak boneka porselen berubah merah dan bengkak karena air mata. Membuat Naruto tak tahu lagi mana yang lebih menyakitkan, luka di punggungnya atau mendung di paras Hinata?

"Nona Boneka, aku sungguh tidak apa-apa," tutur Naruto yang terpaksa berbohong dari tempatnya terbaring telungkup dalam balutan perban. Bingung ia harus bagaimana untuk menghentikan tangis si pemilik bibir mungil. Sudah beberapa kali dicobanya untuk menenangkan ibunda Hideki itu, namun Hinata terus saja mengutarakan penyesalannya sambil terisak. Ia bahkan tak menyahut sewaktu Naruto berusaha menanyakan namanya.

"I-ini memang s-salah saya…" rintih si ibu. Betapa besarnya rasa bersalah yang membebani perempuan berambut panjang itu hingga ia tak sadar bahwa sudah sejak beberapa saat lalu kedua telinganya tak lagi bisa mendengar apa-apa.

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Disclaimer:**

**That I need one is a dead giveaway. **

**Warning:**

**AU, chara death(s), possibly OOC. No chara bashing purpose. Don't like don't read. **

**Summary:**

**Jika mati itu mudah, maka membunuh itu lebih mudah lagi. Yang sulit adalah menemukan seorang pelaku di antara delapan korban yang salah satunya tak lagi bernyawa. **

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**A Blasting Death**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Shikamaru bersyukur dalam tidurnya. Ah, ternyata nikmat benar menjadi pasien rumah sakit kota. Ia seperti diberi alasan sempurna untuk berbaring malas dan tertidur sepanjang hari tanpa jeda.

"Tuan Nara, apa Anda sudah sadar?"

Shikamaru merengut dalam fase setengah mimpi. Suara siapa itu tadi?

"Tuan Nara, Anda baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Uh, merepotkan sekali. Biar saja suara perempuan itu bicara sendiri. Asalkan Shikamaru terus berpura-pura tidur, nanti juga dia berhenti. Iya 'kan?

Tapi suara perempuan tadi terdengar khawatir. Tidakkah salah jika sebagai lelaki Shikamaru membiarkan seorang perempuan mengkhawatirkannya? Lagipula…bagaimana dengan si kecil itu? Apa putra biologisnya baik-baik saja?

Shikamaru merutuk tanpa suara. Lalu ia membuka mata. Sesuatu yang seketika itu ia sesali sebab hal pertama yang dilihat Shikamaru begitu kedua matanya tak lagi terpejam adalah paras cantik seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang menatapnya penuh cemas.

"Anda tak apa, Tuan Nara?"

Shikamaru berjengit tidak nyaman. Benci benar ia menyaksikan raut kuatir di wajah sesosok hawa. Apalagi hawa terakhir yang pernah menguatirkannya seperti itu adalah Yoshino Nara, tepatnya ketika nyonya keluarga Nara tersebut mendengar kabar pengunduran diri anak tunggalnya dari Biro Intelijen Konoha. "Ya, aku baik," sahutnya pelan dan setengah hati.

Kemudian tanpa mengindahkan lehernya yang terasa kaku Shikamaru menoleh ke kanan, mendapati seorang bocah cilik berambut gelap yang duduk berbalut sehelai selimut tebal. Bahkan tanpa disodori dokumen berwujud apapun Shikamaru langsung bisa menebak bahwa anak kecil itu adalah putranya. Sebab ketika melihat bocah itu ia seperti melihat cermin pembalik waktu saja. "Kau tak apa?"

Shouhei mengangguk. "Saya baik-baik saja, Tuan Nara," ujarnya mengikuti aturan kesopanan yang selama ini digemblengkan sang ibu. "Terima kasih banyak sudah menolong Bunda Temari."

Dahi Shikamaru berkerut. "Bunda Temari?" Menolehlah ia pada si cantik pirang yang tadi dilihatnya. Kalau boleh jujur, Shikamaru ingin sekali berkata, 'Ya Tuhan, anakku benar-benar sial. Ibunya terlihat sama galak dengan ibuku. Kami memang sepasang makhluk malang.' Namun pada akhirnya Shikamaru hanya menanyakan, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Temari menjawab, "Ya, berkat Anda saya baik-baik saja, Tuan Nara. Apa Anda perlu sesuatu?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. Lalu meringis kesakitan begitu ia teringat pada luka robek selebar lima belas centi yang melintang di pundaknya.

"…Tuan Nara?" panggil Temari hati-hati.

"Namaku Shikamaru."

"Um…Shikamaru?"

"Ada apa?"

Ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan Temari. Tapi entah kenapa rikuh rasanya ketika sulung Sabaku itu hendak bersuara.

Shikamaru memang bukan manusia mutan yang bisa membaca pikiran, namun bohong jika ia tak tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Temari. Karena itu dikatakannya saja, "Ya, aku adalah salah satu pendonor yang menghubungi rumah sakit tempo hari."

Temari terbelalak. Ia jelas tak salah lihat ketika tadi seorang perawat menuliskan 'Nara, Shikamaru/24 th 10 bln' pada slot label di dekat pintu. "Kalau sekarang saja usia Anda belum genap dua puluh lima tahun, lantas berapa umur Anda sewaktu menjadi donor saya dulu?"

Putra semata wayang Shikaku Nara menarik napas sebentar. "Waktu itu kau sempat masuk dalam daftar tunggu, bukan?" Anggukan Temari menjadi jawabannya. Shikamaru lantas melanjutkan, "Ketika pihak rumah sakit bilang sedang mencari donator untuk seorang calon ibu yang secara spesifik meminta pendonor dengan prestasi akademik di atas rata-rata, aku langsung bilang mau saja. Mereka terpaksa memintamu menunggu sampai beberapa bulan karena usiaku belum genap delapan belas tahun."

Tak ayal jika tengkuk Temari mendadak dingin rasanya. Harus merasa risihkah ia karena pernah mengandung anak dari lelaki bujang kemarin sore? Cukup lama Temari memikirkan hal ini sampai ia tak sadar Shikamaru sedang menanyakan nama putranya. Jurnalis itu cuma sempat mendengar suara Shouhei yang menjawab, "Nama saya Shouhei Sabaku, Tuan Nara."

Cepat-cepat Temari menyela, "Kau bisa memanggilnya Ayah, Shouhei."

"Ayah?" Shouhei berkedip tak mengerti. "Ayah apa?"

"Shikamaru adalah ayahmu."

"Tapi aku tidak punya Ayah," Shouhei memprotes.

"Sekarang kau punya."

Lain halnya dengan Temari, Shikamaru justru bertanya balik, "Sabaku? Apa itu berarti kau adalah Temari Sabaku? Yang pernah menulis artikel tentang rencana kudeta Mizukage keempat itu?" Begitu ibunda Shouhei menganggukkan kepala, Shikamaru seketika membatin, 'Lengkaplah sudah. Satu-satunya tipe perempuan yang lebih menakutkan daripada perempuan cantik dan galak hanyalah perempuan cantik dan galak yang punya otak.'

'Cklek'

Suara kenop pintu yang diputar ke kiri membuat Temari dan Shikamaru menoleh bersamaan. Dari balik daun pintu yang perlahan membuka muncullah Asuma Sarutobi, perwira kepolisian berpostur tegap yang melangkah masuk dengan bibir mengatup rapat setengah tergigit, pertanda ia tengah menahan rasa pahit di mulutnya akibat belum menyesap rokok sejak malam tadi.

"Inspektur Sarutobi?" Temari menyapa. Beberapa saat lalu Asuma memang sempat mampir ke kamar inap Shikamaru, namun sayang orang yang ingin ditemuinya masih tertidur lelap. Temari tak menyangka pria berjambang itu akan kembali lagi begitu cepat.

"Kau masih di sini, Sabaku?" balas Asuma.

Temari mengiyakan, "Begitulah." Sadar kalau Asuma berniat mengajak Shikamaru berbicara empat mata, perempuan itu bergegas memutari setengah badan ranjang yang dibaringi Shikamaru sebelum menggendong Shouhei yang masih tenggelam dalam selimutnya. "Ayo, Sayang. Kita cari sarapan." Lalu pamitnya pada Asuma, "Kami keluar dulu, Inspektur."

Asuma mengangguk tanpa kata.

Bunyi 'klik' pelan yang dibuat Temari ketika menutup pintu terdengar berbarengan dengan suara Shikamaru yang bertanya, "Bagaimana situasinya, Asuma?"

Inspektur kepolisian yang juga merupakan ayah baptis Shikamaru itu menjawab, "Lumayan buruk. Aku paling benci berurusan dengan bom."

"Bom?"

"Ya, bom berdaya ledak rendah." Lanjutnya setelah mendudukkan diri di atas kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Shouhei, "Dipasang di bawah jok pengemudi mobil Chevrolet Camaro warna biru milik Ino Yamanaka." Sebagai detil tambahan diberitahukannya juga, "Sasuke Uchiha tewas di tempat."

Miris rasanya Shikamaru mendengar nama orang yang ia kenal kini tak lagi bernyawa. "Sudah ada yang menyatakan bertanggung jawab?"

Asuma menggeleng.

Berarti kasus ini bukan perbuatan kaum radikal. "Bagaimana dengan perusahaan telekomunikasi?"

"Belum memberikan keterangan mengenai ada tidaknya panggilan telepon yang dilakukan pada waktu kejadian," jawab sang inspektur. Mengingat banyaknya kasus pengeboman yang ledakannya dipicu dengan panggilan telepon seluler, menghubungi perusahaan telekomunikasi memang menjadi salah satu hal yang harus polisi dahulukan. "Lagipula ada banyak cara untuk meledakkan sebuah bom, bukan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Tentu. Bom bisa saja meledak karena kontak fisik, percampuran kimia, tekanan, getaran, perubahan suhu atau reaksi listrik." Sambungnya kemudian, "Dan aku paham benar kemana arah pemikiranmu."

"Begitukah?" Sudut bibir Asuma membentuk senyum simpul. "Kemana arah pemikiranku?"

Shikamaru melirik. "Jika ternyata bom ini bukanlah bom yang diledakkan dari jarah jauh –bom waktu, misalnya– maka sasaran yang sebenarnya bukanlah Sasuke Uchiha, melainkan Ino Yamanaka." Sedetik berlalu dikonfirmasikannya, "Itu 'kan yang kau pikirkan?"

Yang ditanya malah terkekeh. "Kau memang selalu tahu." Sambung Asuma sembari menumpangkan satu kaki di atas kakinya yang lain, "Nalarnya, memang lebih masuk akal jika yang seharusnya mati adalah Yamanaka."

Alis kiri Shikamaru terangkat naik. "Ada motif?"

"Banyak." Asuma mengurai, "Ino Yamanaka adalah seorang aktivis, Shikamaru. Sudah berkali-kali dia memperkarakan kasus perusakan lingkungan hidup ke meja hijau. Musuhnya dari pihak korporasi bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Belum lagi dia dikenal sebagai gadis cantik yang suka menarik perhatian. Satu-dua lelaki yang sakit hati atau perempuan yang merasa tersaingi bisa saja gelap mata." Setelah itu Asuma menggeser topik, "Ngomong-ngomong soal gadis cantik, si molek Sabaku yang menungguimu sejak kemarin itu benar-benar beruntung. Dia satu-satunya yang tidak lecet sama sekali."

"Benarkah? Apa korban yang lain keadaannya parah?"

"Yah, tidak juga." Sambil menghitung satu persatu korban yang diingatnya Asuma merinci, "Sai sudah diijinkan pulang karena cuma menderita luka bakar ringan, Haruno mengalami gegar otak dan shock berat hingga belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang, sedangkan Yamanaka belum boleh dijenguk sejak keluar dari kamar bedah. Uzumaki lumayan parah, tapi kondisinya tidak mengkhawatirkan. Sementara Hyuga sekarang tuli, meskipun dokter belum bisa menentukan apakah ketuliannya itu bersifat sementara atau permanen. Dan kau…" jeda menyela di sini, "…kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Sayangnya begitu," keluh Shikamaru. "Padahal aku mau dirawat di sini selama apapun. Tidur, makan, tidur, makan, tidur, makan. Akan lebih sempurna lagi kalau jendelaku diperlebar sedikit supaya bisa melihat awan dari sini."

Ingin rasanya Asuma melemparkan sepatu pada si pemalas yang satu itu.

"Lalu soal mobil Chevrolet yang dipasangi bom tadi, apa sudah kau cari tahu riwayat perbaikannya?"

"Sudah," dengan tangkas sang inspektur menjawab, seperti ingin menunjukkan betapa cepatnya kerja polisi jaman sekarang. "Mobil itu baru saja direparasi setelah Sabaku menabrakkannya awal minggu ini. Bukan main buruknya cara mengemudi jurnalis yang satu itu," ia bertutur sembari mengingat lagi reaksi yang didapatkannya dari seorang petugas di divisi lalu lintas kepolisian Konoha. Bukan cuma mengenali nama Temari sekali jadi, opsir yang menerima panggilan Asuma bahkan sampai menyebut si ibu muda sebagai kolektor surat tilang. "Aku tidak heran kalau sampai sekarang surat ijin mengemudi dan satu unit mobil atas namanya masih disita."

"Bengkel yang mereparasinya?"

"Ada di Konoha," jawab Asuma. "Saat ini anak buahku sedang menuju ke sana."

Shikamaru menoleh cepat. Terlalu cepat, barangkali. Mantan ahli strategi intelijen itu sampai meringis karena nyeri di pundaknya terasa lagi. "Anak buahmu?" tanyanya. "Apa tidak lebih baik kau datangi sendiri saja?"

"Mestinya begitu, tapi ada satu orang yang harus kutemui lebih dulu."

"Siapa?"

"Sai."

"Sai?"

"Ya, Sai."

"Kenapa Sai?"

"Karena dialah yang saat ini sedang berperkara dengan Yamanaka." Dalam hatinya Asuma berterima kasih pada Hakim Homura. Penegak hukum senior itu dengan tanggap menghubungi nomor pribadinya begitu mendengar kabar ledakan bom yang dipasang di mobil Ino lewat salah satu saluran berita tengah malam. "Kudengar persidangan terakhir mereka berjalan panas. Baik penuntut maupun pembelanya sama-sama berebut meneriakkan objeksi tiap beberapa menit."

Shikamaru kemudian memilih diam. Jelas sekali kalau Asuma menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Ia tak perlu khawatir, hanya perlu tidur dan menggeliat sesekali.

"Kau yakin tak apa di sini sendirian?" tanya si pria yang lebih tua. "Soalnya aku sudah minta pada pihak rumah sakit untuk tidak menghubungi orang tuamu. Seperti yang kau mau, aku juga sudah mengatur agar namamu tidak disebut dalam berita manapun."

"Terima kasih kalau begitu." Karena baru membayangkan reaksi Yoshino saja Shikamaru sudah enggan rasanya.

"Jangan berterima kasih dulu. Aku menutupi namamu dari daftar korban karena tidak ingin orang mengaitkan kasus ini dengan kemunduranmu dari Biro Intelijen Konoha." Sampai di sini Asuma menyeringai. "Kalau soal orang tuamu, aku sengaja melarang pihak rumah sakit menelepon mereka karena aku sendiri sudah mengabari Penasehat Nara."

"Kau menelepon ayahku?"

"Ya, aku bahkan sempat bicara pada ibumu."

Shikamaru mendelik. "Apa yang kau katakan pada ibuku? Jangan bilang kalau kau memberitahunya soal donasi spermaku tujuh tahun lalu. Asuma, aku tidak pernah cerita pada orang tuaku karena mereka pasti akan banyak bertanya. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak menyebutkan apapun tentang inseminasi Sabaku." Belum sempat Shikamaru merasa lega dengan sengaja Asuma memberi kabar buruk, "Aku cuma bilang kalau mereka sekarang sudah punya cucu."

Maka mendeliklah Shikamaru lebih tajam lagi. "Astaga, sekarang ibuku pasti berpikir kalau aku diam-diam menghamili anak orang!"

Asuma tertawa. "Biar saja."

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah meninggalkan review di chapter pertama. Silakan tinggalkan lagi review Anda jika tidak keberatan. **

**Met puasa ya… **


	3. Chapter 3

Ino Yamanaka ingin menjerit. Beberapa lama setelah operasi yang dijalankan untuk mengangkat potongan gagang spion dari pergelangan kaki kirinya selesai, pengaruh obat bius yang sebelumnya disuntikkan pada gadis itu berangsur-angsur melemah. Yang berarti berangsur-angsur pula rasa sakit dan nyeri menyambangi syaraf si gadis pirang tanpa ampun. Dengan bergerayangan tangan Ino menyusuri sisi tempat tidurnya untuk menekan tombol pemanggil perawat. Daripada harus menahan rasa ngilu yang bukan main, lebih baik dia minta dibius ulang saja.

'Klik.' Terdengar suara pintu yang membuka.

Ino menoleh dari tempatnya berbaring. "Hinata?" panggilnya menyapa sosok yang muncul dari arah sana.

"Ino?" Hinata berjalan menghampiri. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Si pesakitan mengaku, "Rasanya badanku sakit semua. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Hinata melihat bibir Ino bergerak-gerak. Namun sayang tak satupun kata bisa ia tangkap dari gerakan bibir itu. Disodorkannya buku tulis kecil dan pulpen yang terkalung di lehernya pada si teman lama yang menerima uluran sepasang alat tulis tadi dengan raut wajah tak mengerti. "Kau tulis saja di sini. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

Ino tampak terkesiap. Baru setelah itu disadarinya kalau kedua lubang telinga Hinata dipasangi sumbat berwarna putih yang umumnya dipakai para penderita gangguan pendengaran. Aktivis lingkungan hidup bermata biru tersebut mulai menulis dengan jemarinya yang masih lemah dan bergetar sambil berharap Hinata tetap bisa membaca garis tulisan tangannya yang saat ini tak stabil. Ino menulis, 'Ya Tuhan, Hinata. Telingamu kenapa?'

"Entahlah," jawab si ibu muda. "Dokter bilang harus tunggu perkembangan dulu selama tiga hari. Kalau setelah tiga hari pendengaranku belum kembali juga…" Hinata menarik jeda, seperti bingung mau menjelaskan dengan kosa kata jenis apa. Ujung-ujungnya perempuan itu memutuskan untuk membelokkan pembicaraan agar tak perlu menyaksikan simpati rekannya. "Oh ya, Temari menanyakanmu. Dia yang berpesan supaya aku segera kemari begitu kau diijinkan menerima penjenguk. Shouhei dan Hideki juga tidak apa-apa."

Ino menulis lagi. 'Kalau Sasuke?'

Yang ditanya langsung membisu. Persis seperti dugaan Hinata, si gadis pirang langsung terlihat panik sewaktu menuliskan, 'Bawa aku menemui Sakura. Dia pasti sangat terpukul sekarang.'

**-x-**

**-x-**

**Disclaimer:**

**That I need one is a dead giveaway. **

**Warning:**

**AU, chara death(s), possibly OOC. No chara bashing purpose. Don't like don't read. **

**Summary:**

**Jika mati itu mudah, maka membunuh itu lebih mudah lagi. Yang sulit adalah menemukan seorang pelaku di antara delapan korban yang salah satunya tak lagi bernyawa. **

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**A Blasting Death**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Asuma menggeregat ketika indra penciumannya lagi-lagi dihajar aroma tajam campuran berbagai bahan kimia komponen dasar cat kayu dan logam. Tak habis pikir ia kenapa Sai mesti menyuruh satpamnya menggiring Asuma ke kantor produksi di ujung gedung dan bukannya menemui sang inspektur di ruang tamu depan sana. Lorong demi lorong ia lewati sebelum akhirnya si petugas keamanan membukakan daun pintu kaca sebuah ruangan yang ketika itu tengah dihuni dua orang manusia.

Disanalah Asuma melihat Sai, berdiri didampingi salah satu pegawainya yang tampak membawa setengah lusin sampel cat untuk dicocokkan dengan diagram warna di dinding kanan. "Inspektur Sarutobi?" sapa Sai. Senyum palsu yang ditampilkannya benar-benar membuat sang tamu merasa tidak nyaman. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar kalau kau ada waktu."

Sai menyetujui, "Tentu." Lalu diisyaratkannya pada si pegawai pembawa sampel cat untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dengan bunyi geseran pintu kedap suara yang mengatup kembali tanpa debam.

Asuma menarik sebuah kursi untuk diduduki tanpa menunggu dipersilakan. Matanya melirik ke kanan-kiri sambil berharap tidak ada tanda larangan merokok di sekelilingnya. Harapan yang aneh, memang. Mana mungkin orang diijinkan merokok di tengah pabrik yang dipenuhi larutan kimia segala jenis?

Tiba-tiba saja Sai berkata, "Aku tidak pernah punya niat membunuh Nona Yamanaka, Inspektur."

Asuma mengangkat alis. "Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa, Sai. Kenapa kau sudah meraba sejauh itu?"

"Karena aku tahu itulah yang kau pikirkan."

Helaan napas berat terdengar menyala. "Jadi kau mengakui bahwa kau memang punya motif?"

Sai tak menjawab. Tak mengangguk, tak juga menggeleng. Sebab motif itu memang ada. Kematian Ino jelas bisa menghindarkan pabrik Sai dari resiko sanksi penutupan sementara. Bisa menghindarkan ratusan orang yang bekerja padanya dari kemungkinan kehilangan kerja. Kadang-kadang Sai heran, tidakkah Ino pernah berpikir berapa banyak orang yang akan menjadi pengangguran jika ia terus mempermasalahkan persoalan limbah yang tak pernah ada habisnya?

"Percobaan pembunuhan terhadap seorang saksi hukum tidak ringan konsekuensinya, Sai. Kau tahu itu, bukan?"

"Kenapa kau berkeras mempercayai bahwa Nona Yamanakalah yang menjadi target sesungguhnya? Bukankah pada akhirnya Sasuke Uchiha yang dinyatakan tanpa nyawa?"

Asuma mendengus. "Misalnya aku ingin membunuh Sasuke Uchiha, pasti mobilnya yang akan aku pasangi bom. Bukan mobil orang lain!"

"Iya, Inspektur. Aku paham," Sai bersikukuh. "Tapi diantara semua saksi yang kau punya, ada satu orang yang aku yakin kemampuan otaknya cukup untuk memikirkan cara yang tak mungkin bisa orang lain duga."

Setengah menyalaklah Asuma sekarang, "Shikamaru tidak punya motif!"

"Dia punya motif, Inspektur! Jangan berbohong padaku!"

Memang bohong jika Asuma bilang ia tak tahu apa maksud Sai. Semuanya terpapar dengan jelas dalam artikel yang sempat ditulis oleh Temari Sabaku beberapa waktu lalu. Shikamaru meninggalkan Badan Intelijen Konoha karena ketidaksetujuannya pada rencana kudeta Mizukage keempat yang didalangi badan intelijen pemerintah tersebut. Rencana berbiaya selangit itu kemudian dieksekusikan oleh perwakilan Biro Intelijen Kohona di Kiri, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Batin Asuma mencelos. Ia memang sayang pada putra baptisnya, tapi dalam kasus ini nama Shikamaru Nara memang tidak sepenuhnya tanpa noda. 

** -x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

Inilah yang membuat Hinata Hyuga seringkali merasa iri pada Ino Yamanaka. Ino yang kuat. Ino yang cantik. Ino yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Ino yang bisa melakukan apa saja dan memiliki semua yang tak pernah Hinata punya. Kemanapun mereka pergi bersama, orang hanya akan mengenali seorang Yamanaka tanpa menyadari keberadaan sesosok Hyuga di sampingnya.

Dimana ada Ino, Hinata selalu merasa kecil dan tak berarti.

"Hei Jidat, kau harus cepat bangun," kata Ino pada Sakura yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Bukan karena luka fisiknya, tapi karena tekanan batinnya yang sulit menerima kepergian Sasuke Uchiha. "Apa kau lupa akan ada diskon besar-besaran di Plasa Konoha minggu depan? Kalau kau tidak bangun juga, aku akan memborong semua barang tanpa menyisakan sedikit untukmu."

Idealnya, jika kita ingin menguatkan hati seseorang, maka terlebih dulu kita harus menjadi kuat demi orang itu. Mungkin karena alasan tersebut Ino tak mau meneteskan air mata sedikitpun. Kedua bahunya ia tegakkan sedemikian rupa, menggenggam jemari Sakura dari tempatnya duduk di atas kursi roda. "Aku menunggumu di sini, kau tahu? Tinggallah lagi bersamaku seperti dulu. Kita bisa berbelanja bersama, ke salon bersama, makan es krim sepuasnya dan membawa Shouhei atau Hideki jalan-jalan ke taman kota. Makanya, cepat buka matamu yang terlihat bodoh itu!" Lalu Ino menciumi buku-buku jari Sakura, membuat Hinata terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

'Klek.'

Hinata menengok. Siapa kira-kira yang membuka pintu sekeras itu? "Temari?"

"Kau di sini, Hinata?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang yang baru saja masuk tanpa mengetuk. Rona muka putri sulung keluarga Sabaku itu terlihat tak begitu mengenakkan. "Hideki mana?"

Hinata cuma menelengkan kepala. Barusan Temari bilang apa?

Untungnya Temari langsung teringat pada kondisi pendengaran Hinata sekarang. Dikeluarkannya ponsel dari dalam saku dan menekan beberapa tombol sebelum disodorkannya ponsel tersebut pada Hinata. Pada layar ponsel tadi tertera pertanyaan, 'Mana Hideki?'

"Oh, Hideki ada di ruangan Tuan Uzumaki," jawab Hinata. "Kalau Shouhei? Masih bersama Tuan Nara juga?"

Temari mengangguk. "Kau bagaimana, Ino? Sudah mendingan? Kenapa tidak istirahat saja? Malah keluyuran kemari seperti sudah sehat begini."

Ino merengut. "Kakiku sudah lumayan, Temari."

"Lumayan apanya? Lumayan mengkhawatirkan?"

Ino memasang muka sebal. "Kau sendiri kenapa berwajah kusut begitu?"

Bibir Temari mengerucut seketika. Tak mau percaya ia kalau isi hatinya bisa dibaca semudah itu. Tapi ya sudahlah. "Inspektur Sarutobi barusan memberitahuku dua hal."

"Dua hal?" Ino menebak, "Kabar baik dan kabar buruk?"

Temari mengoreksi, "Kabar buruk dan kabar yang lebih buruk lagi."

Ino pasang perhatian. Hinata jadi penasaran. "Ino, bisa tidak kau tuliskan untukku apa yang dikatakan Temari?" pintanya.

"Apa kabar buruknya?" tanya Ino. Sementara Hinata cuma pasrah menyaksikan percakapan di depannya seperti menonton film bisu saja.

Jawab Temari penuh emosi, "Deidara menghilang! Polisi tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun juga dan atasannya tidak bisa membantu apa-apa karena mekanik itu masih pegawai baru di bengkelnya!"

Ekspresi kaget yang membayang di wajah Ino memperparah firasat buruk di paras Hinata.

Temari meneruskan, "Dan kau tahu apa kabar yang lebih buruk lagi? Seorang bounty hunter datang kemari dan mencari Deidara!"

Keruan saja Ino membulatkan kedua mata dan bertanya dengan nada tak percaya, "Seorang apa?"

"Bounty hunter!" ulang Temari. "Namanya Hidan. Dia bilang Deidara adalah pengebom sewaan yang tersangkut kasus peledakan sarana publik di Iwa!"

Dengan begini pertanyaannya bukan lagi siapa yang memasang bom di mobil Ino. Sebab pelakunya kemungkinan besar adalah Deidara. Yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah, siapa yang membayar Deidara untuk melakukan itu?

** -x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**-x-**

**a/n: Terima kasih telah bertahan dan membaca fic yang saya tulis dalam keadaan lapar ini. Bagi yang ingin menyumbang review, silakan tulis di bawah sana. **

**Keterangan:**

**Profesi bounty hunter yang saya tempelkan pada karakter Hidan dalam fic ini adalah bounty hunter dalam pengertiannya di masa sekarang, bukan bounty hunter jaman koboi nungging. Mereka adalah para agen profesional yang setiap tahunnya berjasa menangkap 90 persen dari jumlah total para tersangka kasus hukum yang melarikan diri dari persidangan di Amerika Serikat. Intinya, bounty hunter lebih mahir mengejar buronan dibanding polisi. Atas alasan ini saya tidak tega dan tidak bersedia menerjemahkan kata bounty hunter ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia yang secara kasar sering dialihbahasakan sebagai 'pemburu hadiah'.**


End file.
